


Drooper Loves Bananas

by Depressed80sGay



Category: The Banana Splits Adventure Hour
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom!Drooper, Consensual Sex, Double Penetration, First Time, Fisting, Furry, Honeymoon, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Work, Threesome - M/M/M, poorly written sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed80sGay/pseuds/Depressed80sGay
Summary: With the lack of bottom Drooper content, I decided to make my own in a series of three one-shots each taking place in a different AU, with given permission to use somebody's OC. I'll be including my own OCs as well.
Relationships: Drooper/OC, Fleegle/Drooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Cats and Dogs

In a candle scented bedroom, with rose pedals scattered everywhere, a pudgy, fluffy beagle sat on the edge of his bed, awaiting for his partner to make love with him. He's taking an awful lot of time there. Perhaps, it's a little "first time jitters?"

 _"You know, you can redraw my consent if you don't want this."_ Said Fleegle.  
_"N-no, Fleeg! Ah want this! I'm just... afraid... ah might look silly."_ Replied Drooper, behind the bathroom.   
_"Well, show yourself, and let me be the judge."_

Swallowing a lump in his throat, the lanky lion opened the door to reveal himself. He was wearing a sheer robe, lace panties, and kept his trademark shades on. Drooper slowly approached his boyfriend with a flushed red face. The beagle gazed upon him, in such amusement. Boy, he couldn't wait to take that off. The lion stood nervously, wringing his tail while being unsure of his boyfriend's reaction. _I probably do look ridiculous_ , Drooper thought.

 _"I-I-is this alright?"_ Asked Drooper.  
_"Are you kidding me?"_

Before Fleegle could give his full answer, he grabbed the lion by the hips and offered him a seat on his fluffy lap. Despite Drooper's towering height, he was very light due to his underweight built. The dog brought the feline to face him eye-to-eye, where they also touched noses. ...and crotches.

_"If you're trying to set the mood, then it's working. Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo."_

After admiring Drooper's lingerie getup, the beagle pulled the lion's head down into a passionate make out session. Drooper sunk down lower, in order to make the kiss more bearable. His lips didn't leave Fleegle's once. The lion was low enough so that he could wrap his arms around the beagle's neck. The kissing turned French, and their tongues began to play around. Sometimes even entering one another's mouth.

Dogs naturally have really long tongues, so Fleegle was able to reach further down his boyfriend's throat, along with the rough upper surface of Drooper's tongue brushing against his like sandpaper. The lion let go of Fleegle's neck for a second so he could let his robe slide off of his shoulders. Both erections eventually went hard, and they had to stop so that their bananas could have room to breathe. Fleegle then announced that now's the time, as he grabbed the bottle of lube on the nightstand.

_"Don't you worry, Droop. It's your first time. I promise to be gentle."_

He lifted up the lion back into his previous sitting position, and began to pour lube onto his own hand. Drooper prepared himself as he put his tail into his mouth. Fleegle's hand reached down from behind, and peeled away the panties. Then, he inserted one finger in, entering through the lion's ass lips. Drooper held onto Fleegle tight as he bit on his tail in slight pain. The dog teased his boyfriend by circling his finger around. With the first moan escaping Drooper's mouth, Fleegle added more fingers in, in hopes to help the lion get used to the pain.

Moments later, Drooper let go of the tail in his mouth, and tried to relax himself. In due course, the lion started to embrace the pleasure. He let his body go loose and let out some sissy moans.

_"Uhhh. Uhhhh. Yesssssssss..."_

His moans were just the motivation Fleegle needed to thrust his fingers in deeper. Drooper's eyes were shut tightly behind those shades, and imagined himself in a faraway place called cloud nine. Fleegle found joy out of the lion's sensational moans, and getting his fingers all moist inside him. He was glad his boyfriend was starting to take a liking to this. He hasn't heard one complaint yet. But, now the beagle is craving to feel his dick squeezed by his boyfriend's warm, wet, tight ass-pussy. He withdrew his fingers, then licking off the juices.

 _"Is that it?"_ Asked Drooper.  
_"Nahhhh. That was just a warmup. The real fun begins now."_ Replied Fleegle.

He told Drooper to get comfortable on the bed while he opened his top desk drawer to fetch a condom. Drooper watched the beagle slip the piece of rubber on, while lying down on his back. Fleegle made his way back to the bed, winked at his lover, then repositioned him onto his belly, standing on all fours. The lion was quite nervous having his back turned away from Fleegle, knowing he's to expect some surprise. He let out a "yipe" when he felt a cold, slick liquid pour onto his behind. It was Fleegle, applying lube to both his boyfriend's ass, and his protected member. After that, the panties were slid all the way off. The beagle moved the tail out of the way, grasped onto both sides of Drooper's cheeks, then said,

_"Holler me a 'stop' if you're at your limit."_

Then, Drooper's entrance welcomed the head. He tensed up a bit, since it felt a little bigger than his boyfriend's fingers. First came the head, then the rest slowly thrusted its way in, while some dick was still exposed. He grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it. Fleegle moved at a steady tempo, so that his boyfriend will get used to it eventually. _Fuck, he was so tight._ He really is a virgin. While thrusting, he grabbed hold of Drooper's penis with his left hand, gently stroking it. The lion was... ...overwhelmed by this pleasure.

There was some pain going on inside him, but it was mostly overtaken by this grand sensation. It felt nice, especially with Fleegle's hand stroking him off. He couldn't tell what he enjoyed more. _Oh my... Oh my..._ His prostate. Fleegle just hit his prostate. And, it doesn't hurt as much as he thought. Probably due to how well his boyfriend handled it. He uncovered his face, and rested his chin on top of the pillow, letting his body relax again. More moans escaped his mouth.

_"Mmnmmmmm. Uhhhhh, Fleegle. Baby. Uhh, uhhhhh. That's good."_  
_"So, you like that, don't you?"_  
_"UHHHhhhh, yeaaaaaah. Gimme more."_  
_"Huh? What was that?"_  
_"Gim- Ooooooooooohhh, yessss... Gimme more, Fleegle deary!"_  
_"That's what I thought you said."_

Fleegle applied a little more lube, and began to insert his full dick in. Drooper's moans increased in volume, along with his tail rising high. Even with the condom on, Fleegle could feel how wet he was. Not to mention, warm. His hand below also began to rub up and down at the lion's member faster. Some sticky liquids managed to soak his paw. The beagle pressed his belly against his boyfriend's back, while he continued drilling deep into his rectum.

_"Uhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhh! OoOooohhhhhh, uhhh! Ohhhhhh, Fleegle! Mmmmmm, goodness! Can you go a little harder, pleeeeeeeease?"_

Those moans were exactly what the beagle wanted to hear. Eventually, he stopped jerking off the lion, and focused more on fucking him. The beagle then pounded in some weight. _OHHHHHHHH, MY!_ Fleegle wasn't that big, but he sure as hell knows how to use it. That average sized doggie dick was massaging his insides, giving him a tingly feel. He was getting wet all around it. Wonder how it would feel if Fleegle did him raw. Fleegle truly is experienced if he knows how to make a virgin feel this good on their first time. The dog moved himself a little harder, and faster, repeatedly slamming his crotch area against Drooper's behind. He barely moaned, but he was huffing very raspy. Sweat trailed from both of them.

_"OHHHHHH, YESSSS! YES, FLEEGLE, YES! OH MY GOD!"_  
_"Take it all in my precious kitty! Errrrrrr, take it all in!"_  
_"MMMMMMMMMM..."_

The springs of the bed could be heard bouncing, also some squishy noises. Fleegle expanded his tongue so he could lick the back of Drooper's neck. The lion ached his back backwards, and stretched out his arms, as he moaned out in rapture. This was really what he wanted. Suddenly, he could feel his pleasure intensifying, almost if it's ready to erupt like a volcano.

_"Uh- Uhhhhhhh- UHHHHH-"_

It was the arrival of a climax. When Drooper came, his fluids spilled onto the sheets above him. He started to breathe rapidly as Fleegle continued to fuck him from behind. His moans broke out to whimpering cries, but he didn't bother asking his boyfriend to stop. Soon, as Fleegle came, he pulled out and let his ejaculation fill the condom. Relived, Drooper turned over onto his back so he could properly catch his breath. When both regained their air, Fleegle removed the condom, while still carrying the load in it, and showed it off. Drooper's thoughts; It looked like a transparent balloon filled with melted vanilla ice cream.

Grabbing a safety pin off of the nightstand, the beagle popped it and let all that sticky liquid coat his boyfriend. Drooper didn't know whether this was part of the process, or Fleegle did it out of his own amusement. And yet, he likes it. The lion touched at himself, feeling the wet fluids drizzled onto him. He began to rub some of it around. It was sticky, but it also felt really warm. Fleegle watched the scene in front of him, panting like a happy dog. He pulled up Drooper for another passionate make out routine, getting some of his own cum on him.

There was slobbery French kissing, and dry humping at each other's bodies. Both let the cum sink into their fur. Fleegle eventually broke the kiss. They oughta clean this mess up. The dog spoke sweetly to his lion.

_"Naughty kitty. You got your fur all sticky. Not to mention mine. Looks like someone needs a bath. ...and a person to keep him company."_  
_"Uhh, Fleeg, I don't think I can get up to walk."_  
_"No worries, my kitty."_

Getting off the bed, Fleegle carried the lion in his arms bridal style. As mentioned before, he wasn't heavy. Then, they made their way to the bathroom, ready for some more hot, wet fun.


	2. Here Cums The Groom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tux is owned by dearoldtuxedo.  
> Permission to use OC granted by the creator.

Two cats, who just got hitched yesterday, were off having their honeymoon together. Those cats happened to be Drooper of The Banana Splits, and a muscular, tuxedo attired snow leopard named Tux. It first started out as a normal fan crush, and pretty soon Drooper would return those feelings, after being showered with over the top romantic gestures. They started dating, became boyfriends after their first kiss, and lived happily ever after with an amusement park wedding.

After that marital celebration, the two then decided to take their honeymoon the next day. Tux couldn't think of a place to spend it, so Drooper suggested they visit his hometown, Louisiana. Much to a pleased snow leopard, Tux agreed. They had a hell of a good time there. They rode in streetcars, went river rafting, ate crawfish and gumbo, fooled around at the state fair, and visited the old apartment Drooper was raised in when he was a cub. The excitement eventually wore them out, not to mention it was getting dark, so they headed back to the hotel room they rented: The honeymoon suite.

The newly wed couple were both relaxing together in their indoor jacuzzi. Drooper was laying against his husband's hard chest, while his mane was getting stroked. The lion couldn't help but purr in ecstasy. Tux smiled down at his dear kitten. _He looks so cute right now._ He always looks cute, but this scene was such a treasure. The way he's resting on his chest in such a calm and collected position, purring away like an average kitty cat. Something about hearing his kitten purr just seems to arouse him. As a matter of fact, it was making him hard right now, which awakened Drooper from his resting pose. Curious, the lion reached down. Tux was taken aback when he felt Drooper grab at his penis.

_"Oh my... Darlin', you're hard."_

Drooper decided to tease his now-husband a bit out of his own fun. Slowly, he rubbed his bare hand up and down Tux's penis. The snow leopard grasped onto both sides of the tub, tensing up as the lion pleasured him. Drooper knows Tux wants it. He knows he wants to stick it in him so badly. But does Drooper want it as well? Tux then stopped the lion, and gave him a peck on the lips.

 _"How 'bout the bed, babe?"_ Tux asked sexily.

Drooper smiled. This was exactly what he wanted. 

_"I think we should dry off first-"_

The snow leopard leapt straight out of the jacuzzi, then shaking his fur dry. Drooper, still remaining in the tub, giggled at this energy Tux brought up. The wild beast is ready for the mating process. However, unlike Tux, Drooper took his time. He wanted to tease his husband even more. Stepping out of the tub, he grabbed a towel and started drying off, erotically; trailing the cloth all over himself, swaying his hips left to right. Tux did nothing but enjoy the pre show. His paws started to twitch, wanting to grope that body so badly. Drool dripped from his mouth. This lion is really ringing his chimes. In due course, Drooper tossed the towel aside, and opened his arms wide as a way of saying _take me._

And so, Tux did. He grabbed him by his slim waist, smacking his lips against his for a hungry kiss. Tongue was involved, more slobber as well. The two made sure their tongues reached in every corner of one another's mouths. They even moaned. The newly weds were going at it like real animals. Tux eventually stopped the kiss as he pinned Drooper down on the edge of the bed, where he now feasted upon his neck, and behind his ear. Even leaving some bite marks. The relaxed lion wrapped his arms around his hubby's neck, feeling pleasured, mixed with a ticklish feel.

_"Uhhh- Tux..."_   
_"Shall we now, kitten?"_   
_"Mmmm, go on ahead. I want this as much as you do."_

Drooper then pulled Tux's head towards his. 

_"Let me feel all of you, darlin'. I want this to be a honeymoon we'll never forget."_

The snow leopard was glowing in excitement. He then turned his husband over so that his back could face him. On the nightstand, there were two necessities: A glove, and a bottle of lube. Tux grabbed the glove first, to prevent his claws from hurting Drooper. After that, he groped at that cute little lion tush. One of the cheeks were grabbed, and squeezed in a firm grip. Drooper just rested his chin upon the bed, closing his eyes as he let his husband work the magic. After the groping stage was done, Tux reached for the bottle of lube next.

He, you guessed it, began to lube up his gloved hand, and balling it up into a fist afterwards. _Time to try something new. Kitten's hole is stretched just enough._ With his fist, and lifting the tail out of the way, he shoved the entire thing up Drooper's ass. The lion let out a crying moan, and dug his claws into the mattress, from this intense pleasure he's receiving. Tux was inside of him, but it felt like something else. The snow leopard applied more lube to his arm, just so he could reach farther down than that. He was going in deeper! Deeper through his husband's intestine, touching his prostate gland. He twisted his hand from left to right, deep inside his rectum.

_"UHHHHHHHHHH, UHHHHH- UH, Oh Tux! Yes! Mmmmmmm, oh my gosh darlin', that feels good!"_

Continuing to thrust and twist his arm inside, Drooper moaning like this was making Tux harder than steel. He's not gonna get anything with just his fist shoved up his ass. Hell, he won't even cum like this. He wants to feel him, right in that stretched out tunnel of his, and let his load fill him up. _Time to give the lion a creamy filling._ Tux withdrew his fist, and repositioned his husband on top of the bed. Drooper was placed on his back so that Tux could fuck him up front. The lion smiled in delight, by the way this buff feline was taking control of him.

At that moment there, spreading Drooper's legs far apart, Tux entered inside of him. ...all the way in. The snow leopard lowered himself down, pressing his body against his husband's, while thrusting his strength into him. That caused the bed to rock. 

_"*Huff, huff* Oh babe... You're so wonderful."_ Tux moaned.  
 _“Mmmmmmmm, and you're so big- Uh! Ohhhhh!"_ Drooper moaned back.  
"Ummm, yes. I know."

For that compliment, Tux pounded at his sweet spot, making Drooper not only moan louder, but stretch his arms out, and throw his head back. He was enjoying every second of it. From a long history of experience with Tux, he hardly felt pain anymore. Just sweet, sensational rapture. He was getting really wet from that big, throbbing member buried deep within his organs. It gave him butterflies in his belly. And... ...something else.

_"Yeah! Ahhhhhhh! Yeah, you're doing great, darlin'! Uh huh! Yes! YES, YES- OHHHHHHHHHH!"_

More moans cried out from the lion's mouth. Suddenly, Tux's left hand held onto Drooper's, then increased his speed, while still keeping his strength. 

_"Uhhhhhhhh, uhhhhhhh! Uhhh! Ohhhhhh Tux! Like that! Yes! Baby... UHHHHH!"_

That dick was really slapping his insides. Tux is no god, but he sure is an A+ in bed. It made Drooper all tingly, but in a blissful way. He was getting all sweaty, and Tux, who is on top, passed his sweat onto him. Oh boy, these two are now getting close. Both are ready to erupt. Tux moved in faster, trying to get to that climax, and Drooper wrapped his arms around him just in case he slips. It felt so nice to have a big, strong man popping you between your legs. The newly wed both let out a _AHHHHHHHHHHHH_ as they finally reached their orgasm. Tux spilled all of his hot seed inside of Drooper. While the lion decided to catch his breath, Tux pulled out so he could admire his husband's cream pie. Yes, that was the mark of their sweet love making.

Drooper pulled down Tux by the head, making their noses touch, throwing in a one minute nuzzle too. Then, on the nightstand, he began to pour a bottle of champagne into two glasses. Drooper took one glass, and handed the other to Tux.

_"To a happy, new marriage."_

Drooper said as the couple clinked their glasses together. After guzzling down the alcohol, they went back to making out heatedly on the bed. _A round two, perhaps?_


	3. Three’s A Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OCs belong to me.

It was nighttime in the inner city, where the children were all settled in bed, and the adults come out to play. Nighttime was also the hour for sex workers to punch in their timecards. A lonely lion sat in the corner of a local gay bar, nervously waiting for some costumers. This wasn't the only job he had. Around 7 to 9 pm, he's playing his bass for nightclubs. He begins this job at precisely 9:30 pm. However, what he really wants to do is travel to California and perform in a band, which is a desired dream of his. If only he had the money for it. He's made enough money to feed himself and pay off the rent with his nightclub job, but he hardly makes a cent out of this business.

Drooper shifted from a different bar each day; One where straight women hang out, and one for gay men. He's pansexual, so the lion isn't picky on gender or species, unless underaged otherwise. For a more inviting appearance, he wore lace panties, a collar, and fishnets. When he's around at the straight bar, he just wears a plain speedo. As simple as this job may seem, the trouble was getting costumers. Everyone always viewed upon Drooper as being too skinny, and found his scars (that resembled stitches) to be revolting. Because of these features, he'll just have to go home empty handed again. As a matter of fact, he might as well right now. It's getting late.

Just as Drooper got off from his stool and was about to put on his trench coat, somebody grabbed him by the tail. When the lion turned his head at the abrupt disturbance, there appeared to be two big, scary-looking men. One was a beefy fit alligator, and the other was a fat chunky grizzly bear. Both appeared to be the same height as him. Drooper was left frozen in fear. These looked like the type of guys that enjoy beating on the weaker men just for fun, and then take their money. The alligator, holding onto Drooper's tail, started to pull him closer. With the lion's extremely thin body structure, there's no way he'll be able to shake him off.

 _"N-now now, fellas! I'm just doin' a job here! Tryna make ends meet!"_ Stuttered the lion.  
 _“Well, if you're doing your job, then you should recognize a man when he wants some service!"_ Said the alligator.

Suddenly, both the gator and bear had offered him cash. Drooper has never seen that much money in his life. This was more than what he made at his nightclub job, or when he used to be a florist. Why, these two dudes must be pretty wealthy. Looks like Drooper got his first costumers in over a month. He then took the dollar bills from the two beasts, still a bit shaky.

 _"Do you allow threesomes?"_ Asked the bear.  
 _"Y-yes?"_ Replied a nervous Drooper.  
 _"Excellent. Come with us."_ Said the gator.  
 _"Huh?"_  
 _"Did I stutter? I said 'come with us.' We know just the place to do it."_  
 _"Aww, gee fellas, I could at least have an explanation."_

Next thing Drooper knew, the two beasts took him to their penthouse, which they were roommates in. He was right. They were wealthy. For a moment, the lion walked around the living room, feasting his eyes on the luxurious scenery. This was the type of place he'd like to live in once he reaches fame. He then stopped when one of the men yanked off his trench coat.

 _"How 'bout giving us our money's worth?"_ Beckoned the bear.  
 _"Uhhh, sure. Let's get started, gentlemen."_ Replied Drooper.

The lion walked over to the couch, where the bear sat, since he called first. The alligator just watched, looking like there's gonna be some performance tonight. Drooper opened his arms wide to let the grizzly know he's free to do what he wants with him. The grizzly put him onto his lap, and began nuzzling and biting his neck, up and down. The gator, from behind, started to run his fingers through his mane, down his back, then trailing to the end of his tail. Drooper was surprised on how fast this escalated. _Talk about doubling your pleasure._ With this bear giving him bitemarks, and the gator's hand stroking him, he couldn't tell what he loved more. In fact, it made him purr. What would it feel to be fucked by both of them?

 _"That's a good kitty. That's a good kitty."_ Commented the alligator.

He probably thought that was an appropriate comment as Drooper started purring, or the fact that lions are just big cats in general. The bear then started to bite at his earlobe, and the gator slapped at his ass. This caused Drooper to purr louder, for he was really enjoying this intimacy. Suddenly, the bear started to trail his tongue down the lion, also while elevating him in his arms. The gator helped as well. First, he licked under Drooper's chin, then at his chest, moved to his flat belly, and soon made it down to his panties, where he tore them off with his teeth. Drooper was taken aback, yet flattered. The gator held him from under his armpits as the bear began to undo his own pants.

After getting out of his trousers, the grizzly bear presented himself. _Wow, he sure is a big boy,_ Drooper thought. This bear was at least ten inches, and very thick. Seeing it made him a teensy bit nervous, because he has never seen a penis that big on any man before. The gator placed the lion back onto the bear's lap. Drooper took a moment to observe that piece of meat. He rubbed it gently, even giving it a squeeze. After that, his observing was interrupted as the bear lifted him up, then put him down by inserting himself into his tight hole. Drooper was numb for a moment, feeling half of that really big dick inside of him. _Oh, my!_

_"Now, ride me like QuickDraw Mcgaw."_

Drooper took a deep breath. He will give them what they paid for. Gripping onto both of the bear's shoulders, he began to slowly bounce on that cock. The lion wanted to give his canal time to moisten up, so that he can slide more dick inside of him. The way it felt, how it tightly squeezed between his walls, made him weak in the knees. Despite that, he kept going, taking more dick in him. That member was starting to stretch out his hole, and making him wet around it. The bear pulled on his mane, giving Drooper the cue to ride a bit harder. Even though he didn't get that dick all the way in, he made some good progress. There was a little pain up in his anal cunt, but overall, he was enjoying it. 

_"Ahhhh, yeahhhh. Ffffuck, that's good kitty. Keep at that cock. Let it sink in."_ The bear moaned.  
 _"Uhhhh. Uhh. UHHH."_ Drooper moaned back.

From watching the show, the gator was beginning to feel left out. So, he undid his pants as well. Then he gave Drooper a light tap on the shoulder. As the lion continued bouncing, he turned his head towards the gator's direction. What he had saw really blew his mind. This gator was bigger than the bear. A total of eleven inches, of delicious thick meat. After Drooper called for a break from the bear, he withdrew the dick out of him and moved his way to the floor. He crawled on fours, towards the gator's treasure. No time to start observing. There's business to be done. Drooper then opened his mouth wide and took that cock in. Gripping onto the gator's hips, he slurped away, like he were absorbing the juices from a popsicle. Thanks to his really long snout, getting it in was no problem.

The horny bear watched in amusement, while still rock hard, at the beautiful lion handling a professional blow job. It was such an erotic sight to behold. The gator stroked Drooper's mane as a way of complimenting him, but didn't moan. The grizzly thought of jacking off to it, but looking at Drooper's ass, with the tail blocking the hole, he remembered that there was some unfinished business to take care of. They both did pay for a threesome, after all. He got up from his seat, and took a grasp on Drooper's behind, as well as lifting it up. Even though this surprised the lion, he had a clue what was going on back there. This was what he expected. He moved his tail out of the way, to welcome the bear in once more. The grizzly's claws dug into the feline's rare, to make sure he doesn't slip, then reentered his tight canal.

The shock from it made Drooper suck a little bit harder, enough to make pre-cum draw down his throat. This was so much for him to take; Sucking a meaty straw up front, and getting his ass pounded in the back. The way this bear penetrated him delivered quite a punch to his prostate. He would moan if his mouth wasn't full, though he really wants to. Still holding that cock in his mouth, he breathed roughly through his nose. That bear offered all of his weight onto him, like he was about to flatten him anytime soon. Being experienced, Drooper won't have any difficulties walking in the morning.

 _"Hey! How come you get all that lion ass?"_ The alligator fussed.  
 _"Alright, alright! We'll share then!"_

 _Share?_ Both pulled out of Drooper, much to the lion's disappointment. The alligator held him up, positioning his cock at his hole from behind. The bear came up front, and positioned his cock at the same area. Oh boy, he knows where this is going. 

_"This too much, kitty?"_ Asked the bear.  
 _"No. No no, it's alright y'all. Just a case of the jitters there. Since I've never... Never before have I..."_ Replied Drooper.  
 _“Well, there's always a first time for everything."_ Said the gator.

Then, slowly, the two beasts inserted themselves into the lion. _Ohhhhhhhhhhh!_ Drooper was tensing up a bit, holding onto the bear's neck as he tried to get used to this new setting. There was some pain up in there. It caused his tail to curl up. He could feel them stretching up his entrance even wider, and slipping in deeper. Behind those square shades of his, he was shutting his eyes tightly, trying to find his happy place. The two thrusted up him at a medium tempo, sweating heavily. They both took turns sliding in and out of him, letting his insides moisten up. He was so warm, and not to mention tight. This lion truly made them both feel good. It was indeed a worthy price to pay. Soon, Drooper started to loosen his hands around the bear's neck as all that pain was surpassed by pleasure. 

_"Ohhh my goodness! Fellas, I- Uhhhhh, that feels good! Yesssssss... Feels very good!"_ Drooper moaned.

If you handle your dicking properly, the pain dies down eventually. Here he is, squeezed between two handsome men like a sandwich, with double penises doubling his rapture. This was, by far, the greatest sex he has ever had. They both fit into him perfectly. It pleased him, and his entire body very nicely. He also began to feel them up in places that made him tingle. It nearly made him go numb for a moment. The lion did nothing but relax himself as those two cocks thrusted constantly in his tight cave, while moaning out.

_"Mmmmmmmm, yessssssssss. Ohhhhh. Ohhhhh, ohhh- Ahhhhh. Uhhhhhhhhhhhh! Fellas!"_

These boys were really tearing him up from the inside. He may end up sore tomorrow, but he doesn't care. Soon, they moved faster, and faster. _Uhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhh! Oh my! Yessss! Yessssss! Yesssssssss!_ Drooper was starting to get close. He held on to his dick upwards as these two beast continued to fuck him hard, also giving it a little stroke. The lion then squirted onto his own belly. _OHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH, MMMMMMMM! Uhhh- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Even if he already reached climax, that didn't stop him from enjoying the penetration. After one whole minute, both gave one more hard thrust, and filled Drooper up with their hot sperm. Thus, the lion let out a crying moan.

_"AAAHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh."_

When the bear and gator pulled out, all three of them collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily. Drooper laid on his belly, while some white fluids poured from his anus. He also collected on how great that was. The lion can't remember when he's had sex this good. He feels nothing but ecstasy right now, despite the slight soreness in his bottom. With the money he now earned, he can finally move to California for the dream he's been chasing. This was officially the last night of his job, but it ends with the best intercourse he's ever received. Drooper forced himself to get up on fours, and crawled over to both men. He gave each a kiss on the forehead, as a way of saying _"Thank you."_


End file.
